Blood Notes
by MisakiMadness
Summary: Todo estaba bien como estaba, no era necesario desenterrar cosas del pasado, ¿verdad Maka? Una verdad oculta, un plan macabro a manos de un demonio, y un pasado que nos influye más de lo que creemos.
1. Prólogo

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

Es mi primer fic, y estoy un tanto nerviosa jaksd, no sé si les gustará, espero que sí c:

Para no dar tanta lata les deje el Prólogo e.e

* * *

_**Cuartel general de Death City. 4:02 de la Madrugada. Diciembre, 1981.**_

Suspire con cansancio, maldito Stein, lo había hecho de nuevo, dejarme con su cargo como Policia para irse a disfrutar con la macabra de su novia, Medusa. Para empeorar, las noches en Death City se volvían cada vez más frías, y la poca emoción del trabajo como "Recepcionista de llamadas", como lo llamó Stein, no aportaba ninguna adrenalina.

Estaba en lo mejor de la programación de media noche de HBO, cuando una llamada interrumpió mi _relajante_ momento.

– Buenas noches, policía de Death City. – Hable con desgana, la mayoría de las veces los que llamaban a esta hora eran adolescentes superados por el alto nivel de drogas y alcohol en ellos.

– Por favor, ayu-ayuden a mi ma-mamá… – Era una voz de niña pequeña, se escuchaba temblorosa y parecía que estaba llorando.

– Pequeña, ¿qué le sucede a tú mamá? – Pregunte preocupado.

– Ma-mamá, ¡n-no se mueve! – Sí, estaba llorando.

– Pequeña tranquilízate, no llores, ¿dónde viven tú y tu madre? – Tomé lápiz y papel que habían sobre la mesa.

– Nosotros… –Una pausa. – ¡Él llego! ¡Ayuden a mamá po-por favor! – Un fuerte golpe resonó mientras chillaba desesperada.

– ¡¿Con quién hablas maldita perra?! –Se escuchó la ronca voz de un hombre.

– ¡¿Quién llego pequeña?! ¡¿Pequeña?!

Pero la llamada ya se había cortado, dejándome con un muy mal sabor de boca, no pensé dos veces y llame a Stein.

_**1 hora y media más tarde. Afueras de Death City.**_

Acababan de llevarse en una ambulancia, envuelta en una gran bolsa, a la madre de la pequeña. No fue difícil encontrarlas con el rastreador de llamadas, incluso llegamos 20 minutos después de que nos llamará, todo un récor.

– Stein, ¿cuántas horas llevaba muerta la madre? –Pregunte encendiendo un cigarrillo.

– Aún no estamos seguros, pero supongo que unas 35 horas. – Respondió con indiferencia. – Esto es una mierda.

Y lo era.

Cuando llegamos, el hombre que escuche por teléfono no estaba, nos encontramos con la madre muerta en mitad del living, y a la pequeña llorando, escondida en un closet. Cuando logramos tranquilizarla le preguntamos por el hombre, dijo que se fue luego que se diera cuenta de que ella nos había llamado, no sin antes _darle una lección por su traición _hasta dejarla inconsciente. Estaba en shock.

Le di una calada a mi cigarrillo, y marqué el número de Marie.

– ¿Marie? – Hable, cuando respondió al tercer marcado.

– Sí, ¿qué sucede?

– ¿Cómo está?

La escuche suspirar.

– Seguía en shock, así que le he dado un medicamento para que pueda dormir después de bañarla.

– Bien, gracias Marie.

Iba a colgar, pero Marie siguió hablando.

– Hay algo que me preocupa.

– ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?

– Al bañarla me di cuenta de algo. – Hiso una pausa mientras tomaba un gran bocanada de aire. – Tiene una profunda cortadura en un lado del vientre, y para cerrarla, la han cosido con una cuerda de cáñamo.

– ¿Cuerda de cáñamo? ¡¿Qué sádico le haría eso a una niña?!

– Alguien que estaba intentando ocultar algo.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Al preguntarle a la pequeña que es lo que habían intentado ocultar en su vientre dijo que, era la raíz de lo que había provocado todo esto.

– N-no te entiendo. –El aire me faltaba, y sentía como si me empezará a ahogar.

– Alguien estaba tan desesperado por ocultar algo, que no encontró mejor lugar que el vientre de una niña de seis años.

* * *

Y bien... ¿les gustó?, ¿o ya de una no sigo en esto?

Si tengo alguna falta de ortografía no duden en avisarme (:

Comentarios de animo, desaliento, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (?, o sí es que les gusto...

_¿Un review?_


	2. Desesperación

**_¡Holaaaa!_**

Aquí vengo con el primer capítulo de Blood Notes, sí después de mucho tiempo, ¡por fin lo he traído!

**Advertencia:** El capítulo tiene una pequeña parte de gore, sí es que se le puede llamar así.

**Disclaimer: **Soul no me pertenece, es obra del gran Atsushi Ohkubo.

* * *

_**Blood Notes.**_

_**Capítulo 1: Desesperación.**_

_**Death City. A fines de Agosto, 1992.**_

_**Wes Pov.**_

– Maka-chan el próximo mes cumplirá 17 años, estaba pensando en darle una colección de libros que vi en la librería, ¿qué te parece, Wes?

– Estaba pensando en lo mismo… –Cerré los archivos y los deje sobre la mesa, el caso me estaba comiendo las neuronas desde hace unos meses. Era uno de los pocos casos que había investigado durante tanto tiempo.

– ¿Cómo va el caso? – Pregunto Marie, acostándose mientras tomaba un libro.

– Es un asco, como vamos no encontraremos los responsables del robo. – Pase las manos por mi cabello, estaba frustrado, muy frustrado. Tome un cigarrillo y lo encendí.

– Wes ve a fumar afuera, sabes que nos hace mal. – Hablo Marie luego de que le diera la primera calada.

– Sí, sí. – Me levante y camine en dirección al patio.

– Te pareces tanto a Stein cuando haces eso. –Dijo Marie molesta antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Cuando estuve afuera pude fumar tranquilo, y pensar más fríamente. Sobre el caso, sobre Marie, sobre nuestra vida, y como es que habíamos terminado juntos.

Hace cuatro años que salíamos, si es que se podría decir _salir_, ya que mi trabajo como policía no me dejaba tiempo libre, aun así, sabiendo eso, Marie acepto casarse conmigo a los 2 años de noviazgo. Nuestro matrimonio ha ido muy bien, o eso intentamos lograr, pero siempre hay algo detrás de toda la felicidad, y todos debemos pagar por lo que alguna vez hacemos, y yo… lo estoy pagando ahora, _con Marie._

Termine mi cigarrillo y encendí otro.

– Así que me parezco a Stein, ¿no Marie?

* * *

_**Al otro día por la mañana.**_

_**Maka Pov.**_

– ¡Vámonos, Soul!

– Ya voy, Maka – Respondió Soul con voz desganada.

Termine de arreglarme las coletas y sacudí la falda de mi uniforme. Estaba lista para un nuevo día.

Soul ya estaba en la puerta con su típica pose _cool_, como él la llama, tarareando una canción. Juntos salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al Shibusen, nuestro _extraño_ instituto.

– Pareces chica Soul, te demoras tanto en estar listo. – Dije para molestarlo, mientras ojeaba mi nueva adquisición.

– Bueno no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Maka, con esos pechos…

– Maka... – Dije mientras cerraba el libro que llevaba en las manos y se lo estrellaba a Soul en mitad de su cabeza. – ¡Chop!

–Diablos, Maka, eso duele ¿sabes? – Dijo mientras se sobaba el lugar donde le había pegado.

– Bueno, Soul, esa es la idea. –Le respondí mientras le regalaba una sonrisa inocente.

El resto del camino seguimos conversando de trivialidades y cosas sin importancia. Aunque en cada oportunidad que tenía me molestaba, ya sea por mis coletas, o con mi busto, recibiendo unos buenos Maka-chops de mí parte. Al llegar a Shibusen, después de la eterna escalera, fuimos a los casilleros a por nuestras bolsas, sí, bolsas. Para mala suerte de todos los de la clase de Luna Creciente, hoy a primera hora nos tocaba _disección_, perdón, Biología, así que cada uno llevaba una bolsa en caso de que su estómago no aguante la asquerosa clase de Stein. Mientras cerraba el casillero sentí un grito a unos pasos de mí.

– ¡Maka-chan!

– ¡Tsubaki!

Abrasé a mi mejor amiga, Tsubaki. Somos amigas desde secundaria, cuando empecé a ir a la escuela. Ella es muy dulce y hogareña, siempre se preocupa por todos sus amigos, y lo que más admiro de ella, es que tiene una infinita paciencia. Somos inseparables, ella es con la que más tengo confianza, y hacemos de todo juntas, aunque chocamos en ocasiones, ocasiones que provoca el mono de Black Star, _simio asimétrico_, como lo llama Kid, ya que se aprovecha de la amabilidad de Tsubaki, y si le digo algo a ella, termina por defenderlo, está bien, está enamorada y todo, pero no por eso debe dejar que se aproveche de su amabilidad e ingenuidad.

– Has llegado tarde, Maka-chan, ¿sucedió algo? – Cuestiono Tsubaki con mirada preocupada.

– No, es que alguien se demoraba mucho en estar listo. – Dije mientras miraba acusadoramente a Soul, él solo encogió los hombros con indiferencia.

– ¡Ustedes inútiles mortales, deslúmbrense con la grandeza de su Dios Black Star! – Y ahí estaba, el mono de Black.

– Bájate de ahí, Black Star, te harás daño. – Y ahí iba Tsubaki, a protegerlo de nuevo.

Una mañana como cualquier otra.

_Nada nuevo bajo el sol… ¿verdad?_

* * *

_**2 horas más tarde, patio del Shibusen.**_

– ¿Podrías repetir lo que has dicho, Kid?

– No todo lo que te ha dicho Wes es cierto, tú no eres solo la niña que rescataron de un caso descabellado, hay algo más, Maka. – Respondió Kid nervioso, las ojeras bajo sus ojos dorados demostraban que se había esmerado mucho en esto, y la mirada intensa que tenía, daba cuenta de que todo esto le interesaba, y mucho.

– ¿Cómo, qué más? – Pregunté mientras movía las manos nerviosas, intentando desaparecer la preocupación y angustia que estaba sintiendo.

– Aún no lo sé.

Hubo un silencio, un silencio incomodo, relleno solo con los gritos de los niños que disfrutaban de su tiempo libre, ajeno a todo, a todo este jodido mundo. Dirigí la mirada nuevamente a Kid, cuando note que iba a agregar algo.

– ¿Crees qué… – Una pequeña pausa – podamos ir nuevamente _ahí_, luego del instituto?

–Sí, claro, pero, ¿crees que podamos encontrar algo?

–Tengo la leve sospecha de que sí, llámalo _sexto sentido_. – Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

* * *

_**Laboratorio Tsugihahi, medio día.**_

_**General Pov.**_

Movía los dedos rápidamente sobre las teclas de su ordenador, estaba concentrada buscando todo lo posible sobre aquella cría, aquella cría que le serviría de mucho. La caja vacía de cigarrillos daba cuenta de que esto estaba tomándole más del tiempo planeado, y solo esperaba que su novio llegara pronto para que trajera aquella dichosa caja de su adicción personal. Se dirigió a la nevera, en busca de una nueva cerveza que calmara aquella leve picazón que tenía en su garganta, cuando el timbre de su laboratorio sonó. Se puso unos pantalones holgados y fue a abrir.

–Oh… Marie, que sorpresa, ¿a qué se debe tú _agradable_ visita? – Habló irónicamente, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla entrar.

– ¿Esta Stein? – Dijo mientras entraba en el escalofriante laboratorio, y agarraba su bolso con fuerza, tratando de darse ánimos para enfrentar a tan insoportable mujer.

– Siempre al grano. – Respondió mientras sacaba una cerveza de la nevera. – ¿Quieres una?

– No, gracias, sabes que no bebo.

– Oh, verdad, el pequeño renacuajo, ¿no?

– No lo llames así.

– Bien, bien, no viniste a hablar de eso. – Tomo un sorbo de cerveza, lo suficientemente grande para calmar la picazón de su garganta, y el dolor de cabeza que representaba aquella mujer que se presentaba en su casa.

– No, claro que no. – Espeto Marie mientras tomaba asiento en un pequeño y viejo sillón de la sala.

– Si buscas a Stein, no se encuentra.

– No estoy buscando a Stein.

– ¿A no? – No pudo evitar el tono de sorpresa, ante la respuesta de Marie. Si no buscaba a Stein, significa qué… ¿la buscaba a ella?, soltó una pequeña risilla. _No, eso no podría ser cierto_. – Entonces, ¿a quién buscas?

– A ti.

– ¿A mí?

–Sí, tengo un favor que pedirte.

– Y, ¿de qué se trata? – Pregunto, mientras una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se formaba en su rostro.

–No le cuentes nada sobre _eso_ a Wes. – Tomo aire profundamente. – Por favor.

Bien eso le había causado gracia. La inteligente, correcta, y sobretodo _honesta_ Marie, le estaba pidiendo un favor. Eso no sucedía todos los días, y decidió darse el gusto de reírse de la situación.

– Oh, querida Marie. – Agrego cuando pudo calmar su estridente risa. – No crees qué es algo malo esconder la verdad de tu esposo, especialmente, algo como _eso_.

– Lo que yo quiera ocultar a Wes, es asunto mío. Solo te pido que no le cuentes nada, o si no le diré a Stein, que fuiste tú la que hizo desaparecer todos los archivos de hace 18 años. Es un trato justo, ¿no crees, Medusa?

* * *

**8 de la noche, afueras de Death City.**

Sudor frío caía sobre su frente y un leve escalofrío recorría su columna. Siempre cuando iba a ese lugar era lo mismo. Trago saliva pesadamente mientras seguía buscando lo que sea que pudiera encontrar.

– Kid, aquí no hay nada. – Pero su amigo no respondió, estaba muy ensimismado buscando entre unas cajas llenas de papeles y porquerías. – ¡Kid!

– ¡Ah, Maka, no me asustes!

Rodo los ojos, y se agacho para quedar a la altura de su compañero y observar que es lo que buscaba con tantas ganas.

– ¡Aquí está! – Hablo Kid, mientras tomaba una hoja y la miraba absorto a las preguntas de Maka.

– ¿Qué es eso?

– Recuerdas que de camino te dije que sobre tú madre Kami, y tú, no hay absolutamente nada.

– Sí, pero ¿qué sucede con eso?

– Bueno, Soul y yo estuvimos investigando, y descubrimos que tú madre estaba casada con un tal Law. – Al pronunciar el apellido, Kid hizo una mueca desagradable que pasó desapercibida por Maka que tenía la vista perdida en la habitación. – Solo hay dos personas con ese apellido, la primera, Justin Law, un monje de Londres. – Kid sacó unas fotografías que enseño a Maka con cuidado, un hombre, no, un monje rubio con apariencia despreocupada. – La segunda persona, es Giriko Law. – Le enseño otra fotografía de un hombre también rubio, apariencia corpulenta trataba de pasar inadvertido entre una multitud de personas. Maka enfoco más su vista en aquella fotografía, y dejó escapar un jadeo horrorizada cuando reconoció a aquel rostro tan despreciablemente familiar.

El color del rostro de ella desapareció, y sus ojos se desorbitaron, empezó a jadear, nerviosa.

– ¿Qué te ocurre, Maka? – Pregunto su compañero preocupado mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

– L-lo conozco.

Kid la miro con angustia, si lo conocía, solo significaba una cosa.

Kami, la madre de Maka, se había casado con Giriko Law. Y, ¿Maka era el fruto de aquella relación?

Esto no era nada bueno…

Maka se apartó bruscamente de él, y se levantó mientras miles de pensamientos asaltaban su cabeza.

_¿Quién era él?_

_- No lo recuerdo._

_Claro que lo recuerdas…_

La rubia tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de frenar y acabar con aquellas voces que no la dejaban tranquila.

_-¿De dónde lo conozco?_

_Recuerda…_

_- ¡No sé qué debo recordar!_

Choco contra algo, y de un salto se dio vuelta, encontrándose con un par de ojos rojos.

– ¡¿Maka?!

– Soul… – Dijo con voz ahogada, mientras el albino la afirmo con sus manos.

_Recuerda, Maka…_

Y de repente…

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_**1 hora más tarde. Casa de los Evans.**_

Marie miraba nerviosa la situación, sentada en un sillón con una taza de leche caliente entre sus manos, de vez en cuando trataba de calmar a su esposo, siendo inútil, ya que él no parecía calmarse en estos momentos, cuando le gritaba sin moderación a su hermano menor, dándole énfasis a las palabras, _o más bien gritos_, con sus manos.

– ¡Maldición, Soul! ¡Les he dicho innumerables veces que no vayan ahí! ¡Sabes que podría haberle pasado algo peor, Maka no está en condiciones para enfrentar tales cosas! ¡¿Quieres que vuelta a estar como aquella vez?! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Sabiendo que Maka si va a ese lugar se pone terrible, y el muy insensato va y la lleva ahí! ¡Si en verdad quieres ayudarla como tipo cool que dices que eres, ayúdala a olvidar toda esta mierda, y aléjala todo lo posible de lo que paso cuando era pequeña, ¿quieres?!

Wes tomo una gran bocanada de aire, necesitaba tranquilizarse, pero maldición, había luchado mucho inútilmente para que Maka olvidará todo aquello, pero la rubia, siempre tan testaruda, se empeñaba en descubrir todo sobre su pasado. Además su estúpido hermano, no ayudaba de mucho, alentándola a que siguiera investigando. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?

– ¿Qué es lo que no puede saber Maka? – Pregunto Soul, con voz seria.

Wes, que ya estaba más calmado después de haber respirado profundamente unas al menos 10 veces, respondió con voz grave.

– Eso no importa, Soul.

– ¡Claro que importa, Wes! Hay algo que Maka debe saber, y todos ustedes se lo están ocultando. ¿Cómo crees que se siente ella respecto a todo esto? –Exploto Soul mientras pegaba un puño en la pared.

– ¡No me contestes así, Soul! Quieras o no soy tu hermano mayor y me debes respeto.

– Gran hermano mayor tengo… – Bufo, mientras su vista estaba clavada en el piso.

– ¡Sabes que hago todo lo que puedo! Si no fuera por mí, tú…

– ¡Basta! – Gritó Marie, colocándose entre los dos disputados. – ¡Otra vez no, otra vez no!

Un gran silencio lleno la habitación, que hasta hace unos momentos estaba repleta de gritos. Soul chasqueo la lengua molesto, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando al matrimonio a solas.

Se acostó sobre su cama, y quedó en penumbras, donde la inquietante oscuridad era entrometida solo por la blanca luz de la luna, que aquella noche parecía brillar con mayor intensidad. Se sumió en sus pensamientos y en su preocupación, porque oh sí que estaba preocupado, muy preocupado, por Maka. Ella hace mucho no sufría de algún desmayo, desde que era una pequeña niña con temor a todo, y si ahora comenzaba con eso de nuevo, no podía ser nada bueno. Aunque a pesar de todo, él la ayudaría, un chico cool ayuda a la persona que le gusta, porque sí, había que aceptarlo, a Soul le gustaba mucho Maka, pero se vería mal ¿no?, después de todo él era como su hermano. No obstante… ¿cómo lo vería Maka? Quizás nunca lo sabría, porque la rubia no iría y se lo soltaría de sopetón sin ninguna razón, y él era muy cobarde para ir y preguntárselo por el mismo.

– Esto no es nada cool… – Pensó en voz alta mientras se revolvía el cabello albino.

Miro el reloj que estaba sobre su velador, y decidió acostarse, trataría de convencer mañana a Maka de que todo esto era mala idea, aunque se ganará unos buenos Maka-chops, porque muy muy en el fondo sabía que su hermano tenía razón.

Estaba quitándose la remera, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

– Soul… yo… – Wes. – Lo siento, ¿puedo pasar?.

– Si, pasa. – Contesto el menor de los albinos mientras terminaba de colocarse la prenda que usaría para dormir.

– Soul, yo… lo siento, no debería haberte gritado – Hablo Wes, claramente apenado mientras rascaba su nuca.

– Ya no importa. – Utilizo el mismo tono hostil que su hermano había ocupado hace unos minutos con él.

La habitación quedo en silencio, un silencio necesario para ordenar todos los pensamientos. Wes se quedó, en espera de una respuesta que sabía que nunca llegaría, una respuesta a una pregunta que flotaba ahí, en el aire. Esperaba que todo el daño se fuera, se fuera tan rápido como se van los segundos, pero jamás sucedería, si no había ocurrido en todo este tiempo, no lo haría ahora.

– ¿Necesitas algo más? – Pregunto Soul, serio, mientras tenía la mirada fija en el suelo de su habitación.

– Eh… sí, bueno, venía a decirte que mañana me voy de viaje de trabajo, estaré en California por dos semanas, si no más. Como sabes, Marie no se ha encontrado muy bien últimamente, así que se quedará unos días con Nygus, Maka y tú quedarán a cargo de la casa, deje el dinero suficiente, si falta, pídanselo a Marie.

Soul no respondió, ni si quiera se percató cuando Wes musito un distante _"buenas noches"_, solo se quedó ahí con la mente en blanco, sin pensar en nada, disfrutando del cálido silencio de su habitación.

Unos minutos después, se colocó sus audífonos, reprodujo el mejor Jazz que tenía en su MP3 y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Acelero la velocidad, y sonrió aliviada al ver que estaba tan cerca de su casa, de seguro su compañero la ayudaría. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y la cerro de un portazo, retrocedió unos pasos y se sujetó el chaleco a la altura del pecho tratando de calmar su errática respiración, sintiendo como su corazón parecía estar a punto de salírsele. No espero ni un segundo más y emprendió una carrera al segundo piso en busca de su compañero, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se sorprendió no encontrarlo ahí.

_- ¡Maldición Soul! ¿Dónde estás?_

Recorrió toda la casa inútilmente. Él no se encontraba ahí. Fue a la cocina y extrajo un cuchillo de un cajón, sintiéndose completamente indefensa, sabía que de nada serviría contra _aquella cosa_, y a la vez se sentía estúpida, de que sus conocimientos, que con tanta insistencia había intentado meter dentro de su cabeza, no sirvieran de nada en momentos así. Nuevamente se quedó helada, al escuchar como trataban de romper la puerta principal, y movió un gran estante con libros delante de la puerta, el ruido dejo de resonar por la habitación, y con un nudo en la garganta a punto de explotar fue a revisar que todas las ventanas y puertas estuvieran firmemente cerradas. Luego, se sentó en el sofá, con las piernas pegadas al pecho con la fuerza de sus manos, sintió que el nudo en su garganta y la fuerte presión en su estómago era irresistible, y dejó escapar unos sollozos mudos, mientras recordaba la grotesca escena que había visto hasta hace unos minutos antes:

Caminaba con el paso apresurado por las ya solitarias calles de Death City, era bastante tarde y no quería que Marie la regañara, esa mujer podría ser la más amable, cariñosa y comprensiva, pero cuando se enojaba, era el demonio en persona. Fue por eso que decidió tomar un atajo, _grave error_. Entro en un callejón que de seguro le quitaría unos cinco minutos de retraso, escucho unos gritos desgarradores, y fue ahí cuando lo vio todo.

_Algo_ con forma humana de espaldas a ella, parecía tener en sus manos anormalmente alargadas una… ¡¿pierna humana?! , una blanquecina y delgada pierna de alguna desafortunada chiquilla. Sus largos, amarillos y repugnantes dientes se enterraban en la carne con desesperación y luego le arrancaba grandes pedazos para proceder a tragárselos y relamerse los labios, parecía disfrutarla, con los ojos cerrados y total devoción. Los gritos que había escuchado instantes antes no se oían más, de seguro la pobre víctima había pasado a mejor vida.

Maka se quedó helada, aterrada; trato de cerrar los ojos, pero la imagen le causaba tal impresión que era imposible; trato de correr, pero sus piernas no le respondían; y por sobretodo, trato de gritar, pedir ayuda, pero, no salía ninguna palabra de sus labios. Luego de unos minutos de gustoso banquete por parte del monstruo, y de una aterrada y temblorosa Maka; el engendro se agacho sobre la víctima, y la desdichada espectadora ahogo un grito de terror al ver quien era la pobre chica. Tenía su misma camisa y el mismo diseño de su falda…

_Era Jacqueline, su compañera de clases…_

La chiquilla tenía la camisa manchada de un profundo color sangre, a su falda le faltaban pedazos, claramente arrancados, y estaba totalmente manchada de polvo; sus ojos cafés se encontraban completamente abiertos; y su rostro manchado con sangre rojiza y… ¿negra?, estaba marcado con una cara de desesperación y angustia sufridos en el minuto de su fallecimiento a manos de aquel engendro.

El extraño homicida procedía a seguir desmembrando a su juguete. Le sacó un brazo, desgarrando la piel, la carne y rompiéndolo hasta los huesos, hasta que la extremidad ya no estaba junta con el cuerpo, y lo devoró con el mismo fervor con el que había devorado la otra extremidad, prosiguió haciendo lo mismo con las otras dos extremidades restantes, quedando solamente la cabeza y el torso.

Como si fuera la parte más delicada de todo su festín, tomo la cabeza de la chiquilla con sumo cuidado, y la arranco del torso con un leve tirón. Pareció contemplarla por unos segundos, admirar los profundos ojos castaños, las blanquecinas mejillas, la boca finamente marcada, y el cabello suave y liso. A Maka se le hicieron los minutos eternos, tenía el rostro empañado en lágrimas, y su cuerpo tiritaba como una hoja al viento. El engendro después de su larga contemplación, coloco su extraña mano sobre un ojo castaño, inserto sus dedos entre los bordes y lo extirpo, se lo llevo a la boca y jugo con él en su lengua, realizo el mismo proceso con el otro ojo. Después abrió la fina boca, y con ayuda de sus dientes tiro de la lengua de la muchacha hasta que esta se desprendió y la absorbió de un sopetón.

Maka se desplomo en el suelo y grito con todas sus fuerzas, rompiendo aquel inhumano espectáculo. El horripilante monstruo al darse cuenta de su espectadora, la miro con unos ojos negros fijamente, tratando de analizarla, de procesar en su mente su imagen, de elegir lo que más le gustaba de ella; soltó la cabeza, que sonó con un golpe seco al caer al suelo, y se empezó a acercar hacia ella, lentamente, paso a paso.

Ahí es cuando Maka empezó su carrera, con la esperanza de que un chico albino la ayudara, como siempre lo hacía. Pero no estaba, y por eso, ahora mismo estaba aterrorizada, temblando y con un cuchillo en la mano. Ya no se oía nada en el lugar, solo parte de sus sollozos, y su agitada respiración. Pensando que ese monstruo ya se había ido, se levantó del sillón y camino con pasos temblorosos hasta el segundo piso, llegó hasta su habitación completamente desamparada, corrió un poco su cortina y miro por el espacio de la ventana descubierto, sus ojos se movieron por todo el patio, y pudo respirar un poco más aliviada al no ver a aquel horripilante engendro afuera. Salió de su habitación y corrió todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la pieza de su amigo, hizo lo mismo que en su habitación, y soltó un gran suspiro al comprobar que aquello ya no seguía afuera, rondando su casa. Cerro los ojos y puso una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo como poco a poco su descontrolado corazón se tranquilizaba. Respiro hondo varias veces, y cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para ir a su habitación, un extraño frío lleno toda la habitación. Maka se congelo en su lugar, y escucho como sonoros pasos caminaban por la habitación, desde el armario, rodeando la cama, y llegando hasta detrás de ella. Un repugnante olor a sangre lleno todo el ambiente, y Maka, aturdida se dio media vuelta con pasos lentos. Al estar frente al engendro del que había escapado hasta hace unos momentos, gritó con todas sus fuerzas y cayó al suelo. El horripilante monstruo se agallo hasta quedar a su altura, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, y al momento de hacer una presión en ella...

Todo desapareció...

Despertó de un salto, con el impulso quedo sentada sobre su cama, con la respiración agitada, lágrimas corriendo sin parar por sus mejillas, y con una sensación amarga en el estómago. Llevo las manos a su cabeza, donde aún sentía la presión que ejerció el engendro sobre ella.

_Un sueño, todo fue un sueño…_

Se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

Cuando su respiración y su corazón se tranquilizaron un poco, corrió la sábana que la cubría hacía un lado, bajo de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua. Sus ojos se movían por todos lados, aún alterados por el tan vivido sueño.

Al llegar a la cocina, tomo un vaso, lo lleno con agua y se lo bebió de inmediato, calmando la sequedad de su garganta. Ya habiendo saciado su sed, se encamino hacia su habitación, pero al pasar frente al living vio a su compañero sentado sobre un sillón, con la cabeza entre sus manos. Maka se mordió un labio, siempre cuando él estaba así era porque le preocupaba algo. Camino lentamente y se sentó junto a él, recargando su cuerpo sobre el sillón. El albino levanto la cabeza, y fijo su mirada sobre su compañera.

– ¿Por qué estás despierta tan tarde?

– Tuve un mal sueño. – Respondió la peli ceniza, con su vista en el techo de la habitación – Y tú, ¿qué haces solo aquí en mitad de la noche? –Dirigió su mirada a Soul, que seguía mirándola.

– Pensando…

– ¿Piensas, Evans? – Se burló Maka, dejando salir una ligera risa, relajándose por un momento.

–Sí, Maka, si pienso.

– Y dime, ¿en qué piensas?

Soul se tensó, no quería hablar de eso ahora, aunque sabía que alguna vez se lo tendría que decir a la peli ceniza que lo miraba con ojos curiosos. Eso mismo estaba pensando cuando ella llegó, con su presencia a alterar todos sus sentidos, con su voz a confundir sus propios pensamientos, y con su mirada que lo incitaba a hablar.

– Maka… – Soltó un suspiro, de seguro después de esto se ganaría un buen Maka-chop. – En verdad, ¿crees que es buena idea investigar todo esto?

– ¿A qué te refieres, Soul? –Cuestiono ella, con el ceño fruncido.

– Solo estaba pensando… que quizás no es tan buena idea como creía.

Maka lo miró incrédula, con la boca abierta como queriendo decir algo, pero nada salía.

– No me mires así, pero es verdad, nuevamente, estas poniéndote… _así_.

– ¿Qué intentas decirme, Evans? ¿A qué te refieres con, _así_? –Pregunto molesta, levantándose de golpe del sillón.

– Así, igual que antes. – Respondió Soul, y Maka levanto sus cejas, incitándolo a seguir. – Como cuando llegaste, esquiva, alejada, ya casi no hablando con nadie, sumisa en tus pensamientos.

– ¿Wes hablo contigo verdad?

Ante el silencio del albino, la ira comenzó a crecer dentro de ella, agolpándose en sus ojos, luchando salir en lágrimas.

– Él tiene razón Maka. – Hablo Soul, luego de un silencio, con su mano rozo el brazo de Maka, intentando reconfortarla.

– ¡Claro que no tiene razón, Soul! ¡Él no lo entiende, nadie lo hace! –Estalló, las lágrimas empezaron a salir por sus jades y se dejó caer en el sillón, entre los brazos de su compañero.

–Wes está preocupado, al igual que todos. – Dijo, mientras besaba repetidas veces su cabello y la abrazaba con fuerza.

– Po-por favor, di-dime que me ayudaras. –Rogó Maka entre sollozos.

– Claro que te ayudaré, Maka. – Aunque en el fondo no estaba muy seguro si estaba en lo correcto.

Se produjo un silencio, Soul trataba de calmar a Maka con leves caricias en su espalda, sintiendo como poco a poco sus sollozos perdían intensidad. Cuando ya hubo dejado de llorar, se enderezo en el sillón, y le sonrío a su compañero. Se quedaron mirando un momento, y Soul recordó algo, que lo obligo a romper aquel cómodo silencio.

– ¿Qué soñaste, Maka?

Ella pareció pensárselo un momento, como debatiéndose si decirle o no, al final, decidió lo primero.

– Tuve un sueño muy raro, y perturbador… –Comenzó, jugando con sus manos, mientras el albino la escuchaba atento, con su cabeza apoyada sobre el sillón. –Venía de la casa de Tsubaki, y tomé un atajo porque venía tarde, entre por un callejón, y escuche gritos, ahí había…

No continuo, su voz se negaba a salir, y empezó a temblar. Soul se irguió y la miro preocupado.

– ¿Maka?

Sus labios temblaban y sus ojos se perdían en la nada, luego de unos balbuceos continuo.

– Había matado a Jacqueline. – Hablo ella en un susurro, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su compañero. – Un monstruo había matado a Jacqueline.

Las lágrimas de nuevo querían salir de los ojos de ella, y Soul la abrazó nuevamente.

– Tranquila, solo fue un sueño. – Murmuro, tratando de calmarla nuevamente, sintiéndose mal por verla tan perturbada, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar sentirse feliz, cegado por su cuerpo tan cercano al suyo.

No volvieron a hablar en toda la noche, y cuando Maka dejo de llorar, se despidieron moviendo sus manos, y dirigiéndose a su respectiva habitación, aunque ninguno de los dos pudo dormir hasta después de unas cuantas horas. La preocupación era insoportable.

* * *

_**Al otro día, por la mañana. Clase Luna Creciente, Shibusen.**_

Maka cambió las hojas de su libro con desgana, ni siquiera eso podía despertarla del todo, la desvelación de la noche anterior le había afectado de más, aunque varias veces se había quedado toda la noche despierta para los exámenes del día siguiente, ahora, era diferente, ninguna de esas veces un sueño la había perturbado durante toda la noche. Levanto la vista de su libro y suspiro irritada, aún faltaba para comenzar la clase, y ella ya quería irse de ahí. Fijo la vista en su compañero, no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella. Soul estaba echado, prácticamente, encima de su mesa, se le veía un cansancio enorme. Cuando Maka volvió la vista a su libro, escucho como la llamaba su mejor amiga, sonrió un poco, por lo menos podría pensar en otra cosa.

– ¡Buenos días, Maka-chan! – Saludo la peli negra, moviendo su mano mientras evitaba algunos compañeros hasta llegar donde ella.

– Hola, Tsubaki.

– ¿Estás bien? Tienes unas ojeras enormes. – Cuestiono Tsubaki, frunciendo el ceño.

– Sí, estoy bien, solo tuve un mal sueño anoche, y no pude dormir bien. – Sonrió en un intento de calmar a su mejor amiga.

– Solo fue un sueño, Maka-chan. – Luego de un silencio, la peli negra agrego. – ¡Se me olvidaba! Tengo algo que contarte.

– ¿Qué cosa Tsubaki?

– Venía entrando al colegio, cuand-

– ¡Buenos días chicos! Tenemos algo que contarles, así que vayan a sus asientos, por favor. – Hablo Marie, entrando a la sala. Todos los estudiantes quedaron extrañados de verla a ella como profesora, pero felices, Stein no vendría a dar clases hoy.

Tsubaki fue a su asiento, diciéndole a Maka que después le contaría.

Cuando ya nadie estaba parado merodeando por la sala, Marie prosiguió.

– Ayer por la noche, uno de los integrantes de este clase sufrió un grave accidente… – La rubia tomo un gran aire, mientras veía a cada uno de sus alumnos. – Una de nuestras compañeras fue gravemente atacada. – Los comentarios empezaron a surgir por toda la sala, ¿una compañera gravemente atacada?, podría haber sido cualquiera, pocos de los alumnos de la Clase Creciente se encontraba ahí. Marie cerró los ojos, lo siguiente sería difícil. – Y bueno, su compañera… no sobrevivió.

– ¡Ya díganos quien es, Marie-sensei! – Grito irritado Ox, la chica de esa clase que había robado su corazón no estaba ahí, no era ella, ¿cierto?

– Chicos. – Continúo diciendo Marie, siendo mirada por primera vez por todos los alumnos de la clase. – Su compañera Jacqueline, ha muerto.

Los estudiantes empezaron a comentar, por todos lados, estaban impresionados.

A Maka se le paro el corazón, _¿qué diablos significaba eso?, la compañera con que había soñado la noche anterior, estaba… muerta._

– ¿Cómo murió, Marie-sensei? – Cuestiono Maka, en un hilo de voz.

– Diseccionada.

A Maka se le fue el color de la cara, sentía que no podía respirar, tampoco hablar. Con su mirada recorrió la sala, en un intento de calmarse, hasta que se encontró con la del albino, completamente aterrado, compartiendo la misma pregunta.

_¿Qué diablos significaba eso?_

* * *

¡Hasta ahí!

Espero les haya gustado (:

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! :D

Comentarios de animo, desaliento, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (?, o sí es que les gusto...

¿Un review?


End file.
